


CONTROL™

by JazamineL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Banshees, Boys In Love, Dark Fantasy, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foxes, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Kanimas, Kitsune, Love, Magic, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Mutant Powers, Pain, Reapers, References to Knotting, Rutting, Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: I was in the Darkness...So the Darkness I became.





	1. i

<https://jazaminelake.simplesite.com>

* * *

 

 

 

  _Hello hello!_

 

 

_(っ'-')╮=͟͟͞͞)ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)_

_Just wanted to put it out there that I'm taking down the old version to this book and putting up the new. Please bare with me as I'm trying to make this book actually interesting and figure out the rest of the plot. I've edited some of the chapters and will be posting it accordingly. So basically, it's not all in the long one chapter anymore._

 

 

_Tell me what you'll like! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_I can post on the weekends or if I have free time during the week. Love and thanks for all the comments and support for this one shot that I thought wouldn't be good. (O_O)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**COPYRIGHT**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**⁉IMPORTANT⁉**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Please read the following!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**All rights reserved ®© by JazamineLake. smexydjfnf at Wattpad**  
**2019**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**⚠⚠❗❗WARNING. ❗❗⚠⚠**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**My book will include some extent of maturity.**  
**Will not be suited for certain ages.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Thank you for understanding.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**💚💛💚💛💚💛💚💛💚💛💚💛💚💛💚**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**CONTROL** _

 

 

 

**I was in the Darkness...**

**So the Darkness I became.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

    After a few years of mysteriously disappearing, Stiles is back and brings bad news.

 

 

  Scott, Derek and the others have to face the what is maybe their most formidable enemy yet. But, they must all learn to trust the Stiles they have now. As well as Stiles, learn what he is. 

Between all the news, feelings plague a a certain pair and they must overcome obstacles to be together. 

 

 

STEREK

 

 

 

By JazamineLake/smexyndjfnf

     ©

®

2019

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

GLOSSARY

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Bestiary** \- noun/descriptive or anecodatal treatise or book on various kinds of medieval and mythical creatures.

 

 

 

 

> **Emissary** \- one designated as the agent to another; a representative.

 

 

 

> **Oni** \- demons warriors that are described as Darkness. They are told to be impossible to kill but, can be killed with an silver arrow to the chest cavity. They are only controlled by Kitsunes of all types.

 

 

 

 

> **Nemetons** \- these large, older trees in the center of the groves are sacred meeting places used by Druids for various rituals. They represent the center of the world and supernatural creatures are drawn to them.

 

 

 

 

> **Werewolves** \- (Lycanthropy) these Alpha Predators are Shapeshifters with superior strength and agility and healing powers. Transference of pain and memories from others is also rumored to be their abilities, as well as the ability to take full form of a wolf that can reach up to eight feet in height. The Alpha male or female, of course bares red eyes and are bigger.Betas are the loyal and second hands to the pack. They have glowing yellow eyes. Omegas are either rouges or weaklings, the scavengers.When a wolf kills an innocent, they gain blue eyes. They still have their half change, when they grow claws and fangs as well as their face morphs. This is known as the primary change.

 

 

 

 

> **Were-coyote** \- the genetic cousins to Werewolves and are seemingly similar in every way, including being controlled by the full moon.Coyotes and Wolves don't get along and are light runners. They are smaller than wolves, only changing to seven feet and shorter.They, still have their half change, when they grow claws and fangs as well as their face morphs.

 

 

 

 

> **Kitsune** \- related to wolves, they are smaller and have elemental powers as well, are not close to wolves. They grow to 7 feet for males and 6 for females. They are known as tricksters and means Fox in English. There are thirteen types of Kitsunes~ Zenko(good foxes), Mor( forest Fox), Umi (ocean fox), Yako(nine tailed fox, field fox), Ongaku(music), kawa(Wind) and Tengoku (heaven). Sanda(thunder), Yama(mountain fox), Lukan(Void,) Jikan(time) and Seishin(spirit fox) .

 

 

 

 

> **Nogitsune** \- also known as the Dark or Evil fox. They possess a host that is tainted and uses them for their tricks. They feed off of strife and chaos as well as pain.

 

 

 

 

> **Were-Jaguar** \- related to the big cat family. This Shapeshifter is almost the same size as Werewolves. They are silent on their feet and likes high places. Their half turn, is blue skin, yellow or green eyes, a black tail and ears. Their full forms are 6 to 7 and a half feet. They hunt and live alone.

 

 

 

 

> **Vampire** \- bloodsucking creatures of the night. The feed on the blood of their own and animals. They are weak in the light and too much of it can kill them. They hate anything that is blessed and are natural enemies to Werewolves. They have hightened senses and strenght with agility. Some have special abilities.

 

 

 

 

> **Berserkers** \- they are men that would wear the bones and skin of animals whom they had killed in order to channel their ferocity. They are no longer humans and are incredibly strong.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Were-Tiger/tigress** \- a cousin to the Jaguar, they are almost bigger than werewolves and hates them. They tend to be lazy and have very fast reflexes. Their half turn, consisted of black eyes and claws with fangs and a tail.

 

 

 

 

> **Were- Lion/lioness** \- relative to the Jaguar and the strongest breed, they are very lazy and larger than Wolves, 8 feet to 9 and have the females do most of the Hunting unless needed. Their half turn is and head of gold hair, black eyes and gold ears as well as a tail. They have other relatives,but are they are very rare. Like, Cougars or jungle cats.

 

 

 

 

> **Kanima** \- creature that is the result of a mutation in a Werewolf gene. Weapon of vengeance, it seems a master and fears only what the master fears. A lizard like beast with paralytic toxins in it's claws, a long tail and dilated yellow-orange eyes.

 

 

 

 

> **Chimera** \- a female monster with a Lion's head, goat's body and a serpent's tail. A mutant beast with an abundance of powers.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Banshee** \- the wailing woman. She is a Harbinger of death and has access to the supernatural. This allows them to hear and do things that no other can

 

 

 

 

> **Hellhound** \- Supernatural hound of hell, a being abled to turn into a mangled dog with fire red eyes, super strength or speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics. 'Barer of Death', is the size of a horse and guards the supernatural and the dead, they hunt for lost souls as well as a Harbinger of death.

 

 

 

> **White Witch~** traditionally referred to the use of supernatural powers or magic. They are Wise and Healers,  sorcerers with blessed knowledge. Benevolent counterpart of the malicious Black Witch.

 

 

 

> **Incantation/Spell** ~ a series of words said as a magic spell or charm

 

 

 

 

 

> **Dire Wolf** \- the fearsome dog. 3 to 5 feet and 200 pounds, they are very rare and loyal, given as guardians.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Demons** \- an evil spirit or devil. Daemon. They are extremely powerful and can possess as well as manipulate minds. They are rare and very sly. They tend to make alot of deals.
> 
>  

 

 

 

> **Mage** \- otherwise known as an elemental. They have the power to manipulate or produce Elements. Well known to be conjurers and sorcerers.

 

 

 

 

> **Reapers** \- said to be the cause of victim's death by visiting them. They aren't exactly loyal because they can be bribed. True Reapers, like the Grim Reaper are very powerful. They guide the dead to the afterlife with or without being the cause of death. They can teleport and have telekinesis as well as other abilities as well as having a familiar.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Familiar** \- a trusted creature to guide and fight beside a reaper. They take shapes of animals.

 

 

 

 

Thanks for reading, enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no Control!

 

 

 

 

**CONTROL**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

> **Part One**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 What you think you know, you will have to forget. All that you understand would not matter. Because this world, is not Ours and it will never be.This world evolves with or without us.The world, is as what people say it is; it's a dangerous place filled with false hopes, destiny, love, joy, sadness and secrets. 

What you think that may not be real but, it may also be your best friend. What We know is that this world has many secrets. What we have experienced, is that this would is beyond our control. 

 

 

What we have known we had to forget and what we thought that we  had understood we had to prepare for. Life itself, is but a mystery. And so is this world we have called our home. There are secrets of Our so called home. Creatures far superior to us in every way have existed far longer than we have.

 

  Some are from the Dark. Some are from the Light. And some chose what path they should take. Some don't follow the dark however, they thrive in it. And some carve the dark, letting it consume them.And the rest are too afraid of what they may be.

 

You can say that Stiles fell into that category.

 

We have known long enough that there are creatures greater than us. He knew because he had learnt, failed and fought beside them as their friend. 

   But of course, he was only a mere human at that time. Stiles was there to guide them from the same Unknown that threatens him. He doesn't know what this means, exactly. But he does know for sure that he will be the cause of their deaths if he was to stay here any longer.

 

 

 

This place has been known as a Beacon for the supernatural. It's like that because it calls the Darkness inside you and since that bite, it has been teasing him lately. Creeping up on him, calling him out and making him into something he was not. He surely wasn't scared, nope, Stiles was fucking terrified. 

 

 

 

   It had started off slowly for him; the Change. He guessed. 

 

   This was strange, abnormal, even for the likes of him. He shouldn't be like this,  for Christ's sake it could be the Nogitsune's work. The voices and visions. He hadn't have any peaceful sleep in the past few days. And the need was almost unbearable to avoid; it was like a calling and he was already craving it far too much. He knew this Darkness all too well and wasn't going to risk the lives of those he loved again.

 

 

   So many were hurt by his hands already. So many were dead by his hands.

  And those dreams, or visions, whatever they were, they were so realistic. He breathed and felt them so and always looked down at the blood of his friends in his hands. He could feel the warmth of the liquid, could see silver eyes reflect in the blackness of the blood in the moonlight. That was what normally woke him from those nightmares.

 

He'd see Scott and Kira, laid out, bleeding out slowly and holding each other's hands as they accepted their doomed Fate. Malia and Lydia's lifeless eyes were staring right at him as if saying that this was all his fault.

His own Father annd Scott's Mother, lifeless corpses next to each other, while Peter, Cora and Derek's giant wolves were bloody and bruised and not moving. They had died in their birth forms and had been killed by his hands. Jackson, Ethan, Danny and Chris. All dead, because of him. Because he had no Control. 

 

How did he knew?

 

It was because of the signs. It was played over and over in my thoughts. The constant drumming of something he knew was there and tried to deny. The ache to let it go, to scream and to claw at floors. To escape the creature, the monster that was inside. Or to let it free, to release this, whatever it was. 

 

 

 

You did this.

 

> **You have no Control!**
> 
>  

You're a monster!

 

A freak!

 

> **You killed your family!**
> 
>  

Your brothers, your father and sisters, all dead by your hands because you are an abomination!

 

    Those words just seemed to chase him these days and it was sending him slowly insane. 

If he wasn't already.  

And the thing is, it didn't feel new. It felt as though it was supposed to be there. As if I was there all along and was just waiting to get awoken. 

 

  He had to get answers but, he couldn't just ask anyone and when he tried to find his own, it was soon futile. The nightmares kept coming and they kept warning him. This was far worse than he ever imagined and as much as he wanted to continue to believe that he was just simply losing his mind, he did not want to take that risk. He did not want to make Scott hurt again. So he had to make a decision.

 

For now or for however long,  he knew that he had to leave.

 

It may not be the smartest decision in his young life but, it was surely the safest. For them, it was all for their safety. It was probably stupid, but he knew how helpless they practically were to the Nogitsune and did not want a repeat of the mass murder. 

And as much as it pained him, he just wasn't the same person after the Nogitsune.

 

 

It was like it was still lingering; making him feel like a part of it was still there, haunting, no, teasing his every being but, those visions, those nightmares and voices weren't right. Deaton had assured him that the Nogitsune was long gone and that it was not what he was experiencing. 

 

  As it if that makes things just fine and dandy. 

 

   None of this was.

 

And It just hurt so much.

While he was at the mercy of Nogitsune, he just had to sit back. He couldn't stop it when he killed, when he caused deaths, when he hurt the ones he trusted and made silent oaths to protect and guide. It was so heartbreaking and even when the Nogitsune was gone, nothing was the same. 

 

 

   He remembered all that he had done and it was his fault that some were not here any more.

   He could still hear as the brother mourned for his twin. He could still smell the blood and remember how he had tossed Derek around like he wasn't a two hundred pound werewolf. Feel the tears as he manipulated Scott's mom. 

 

 

  Although Scott did his best to hide his pain, he knew the truth; he knew that he had hurt his best friend; his brother. By taking away the person he had cared for the most. He recalled all the times he had been jealous and angry at Scott for ditching him, he remembered how much he didn't like Allison for some time but, when he had to watch as that blade pierced through her, he was so unbelievably sorry and couldn't even say so.  Allison's death would always his fault and before he could hurt or do worse to those he loved, he had made his choice.

 

He remembered everything he did and the worst part is, he remembered liking it... feeling powerful... and most of all in control... But, when he came through it, he had learned something else- Control is overrated.

  So, it was for the best that he should be leaving.

 

He had a month before the next full moon, so he was somewhat safe. He just needed to be gone long enough in order to keep them safe and learn about exactly what the hell was happening to him and if he'd be able to control it.

He did have help from one person. 

  He was to meet Dr. Deaton soon at his place. After that, he'd be able to leave this place. He just had to make sure that at least one person knew that he was leaving. And he trusted the emissary.

 

 

 

 

He hoped his Dad would be alright.

  This was going to kill him, hopefully not literally. The man lost his wife and now his son was leaving behind his back. Deaton wasn't too keen on the idea of him leaving however, it had to be done and the vet was hesitant to help. He trusted Scott to look after his Dad so, everything would be alright.

 

   Right?

 

Now, he was leaving.

     He wasn't taking Rosco with him, that would be a dead give away and had his plans set on where he was to stay and be under the radar. 

Beacon Hills would always be his home and he made some really good memories which I will forever cherish and with some horrid ones as well, that he didn't want. 

 

        

      This was for the best.

 

And he'd be back, one day.

 

 

Hopefully.

 

 


	3. Ch.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take care of each other.

  **41 months later(3 years & 5months)**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Stiles** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      Stiles had been dreading coming back to Beacon Hills.

 

 

   The moment he passed that 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign he was already beginning to get agitated and he gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles getting a pale white. He could feel the rush of power in his veins as the Nemeton served it purpose. 

 

 

 

He was back here for one reason; they needed him.

   Over the period of the few years, he has been to a few places under the radar. After first leaving Beacon Hills, he found his way to Mexico to the Calaveras. He stayed there for almost two years. And some months ago when he was staying in Indiana, Stiles had heard of a new group of Hunters looking for a True Alpha and his pack. Stiles wasn't only in Mexico and Indiana for the years, he was in New Jersey and Florida for a while with the Calaveras then, he was on his own in Hawaii for some time.

 

   For some reason, they saw him as an ally to have even though he was conceding with the enemy. And there was also the small fact that he had freakin powers that he couldn't even control. The leader of the Calaveras, Araya Calavera, offered to have him train with them. The brute Force of their ways had surprisingly helped him with controlling his 'problem' .

 

  The Calaveras weren't all that bad and stayed true to their word, only "Hunt those who hunt us."

 

In return for their help, his smarts were offered to him. With them in Mexico, he learnt many other languages including Latin, French and of course, Spanish.

  He traveled with them and they helped him hide his secret. He was just glad that he didn't hurt anyone while he was around. His 'power' wasn't much of a problem outside of Beacon Hills.

 

Eventually, Araya started to question why Stiles left his home.

 She wouldn't pressure him but, the woman was still so persistent to finding out what he was hiding.

 

With the all help from her, he decided to tell her. She and with some others, was able to help him,  she insisted that training would help him build a focused mind and in turn, able to focus on Control. The elder woman was so damn stubborn but, he owed her. He trained among her men and learnt about almost all the types of Supernatural Creatures out there. However, there was nothing pertaining to Silver eyes.

Araya would often say that what he had was a gift; a sort of protection for him, while he found it to be a burden.

 

         There were things that he saw, that no one was to see.

 

 

And some months ago when he was staying in Indiana when Stiles had heard of a new group of Hunters looking for a True Alpha and his pack.

   The Hunters looking for Scott and his new Pack were called the Predators and were an old slaying pact. The last remaining Predator was a man by the name of Silvano Predator. They were a Latin group that stuck to old ways. Which were the most brutal and morbid ways Stiles had ever seen or heard about. 

 

 

They had impaled a Werewolf, leaving him to the crows and was found by children in a forest. That was just the beginning.

 

   Araya had gave him a brief warning on them.

 

   They were lethal and bloodthirsty like the creatures they worked with. The Predators weren't to messed with just because of their cringy title. They were heartless killers working aside with unknown Creatures. They had eyes all over and was supposedly sending a scout here, to Beacon Hills.

 

   The Calaveras knew so much because they had an agreement with them the year before Stiles had arrived.   

 

    When Araya realised that they were killing for power and profit she broke the treaty and sent some of her men over to prove their strength and not to be messed with ever again. She hadn't known that they were planning on going after Scott until recently or else she would've told Stiles when he and first came to them.

 

  The Predators were coming and Stiles had to help those he loved. Even if it meant risking his secret into no longer being a secret. What he truly was was still a mystery to him and honestly, it scares him.

 

   He saw visions, or what Araya called premonitions, that may or may not come true. They happen whenever and wherever. They werre like a dreams instead, he isn't asleep and they rarely happen when he is awake. The dreams were beyond vivid as they ones where he was and he could control his reactions to them now.

 

The other special abilities were slightly different.

    His eyes would glow a piercing silver whenever he used them. He had a somewhat control over whatever the hell he was.

 

   He'd hear them all; all the voices, all at once, they would hit and overwhelm him to the point of where he would cry or scream. It drove him mad. Waking up in the morning and having his head pounding with everyone's thoughts and words. He knew not how far he could hear for, only that he could hear them all.

 

    It was terrifying at times, because when he became overwhelmed not stressed, the power would get to him-  **Control**  him.

 

Then, it would happen. His eyes would flash that silver, just a flicker and it seeped into shadows, fitting into any nook and could cover them, any light around them, forced to becoming dark. The darkness would sink into your mind and bring to life all that you feared the most; awakening all your nightmares, petty phobias turned against you and clawing at your mind. And that was not even the full extent to his power. 

 

    When it had happened the first time, he was with Araya and some hunters. Araya's men around him had dropped to their knees, then began to scream and claw at their skins, begging for what was happening to them to stop. He could see all their fears, all their weaknesses and he he hated it. 

 

    Stiles wasn't sure what he had done that time, he hadn't killed anybody and was thankful, but they still feared him and didn't want to ever approach him again. He made a promise to himself to never do that again and did his best to practice control.

 

   The voices were of people's mind. He could read them like a book. Sometimes, when he touched someone, he'd see their deaths; where, how and when. The first time,  he had an anxiety attack anstayed in his room for a week, away from people as the flashes of that man dying over and over, replayed in his head like an old tune. 

 

He quickly gained unwanted attention that Araya did her best to cover up. He dif not need a trail to follow. He was called 'La Oscuridad' meaning 'The Darkness' in Spanish. It was fitting and soon, the name began to spread and he was feared by most of the Calaveras, excluding Araya and her henchman.

 

  He also had stronger senses but, they were for a different purpose and he was unfortunately, the same Stiles Stilinski from those years ago, no abnormal strengths. The senses including being able to sense the presence of another supernatural being. And he seemed to thrive or be stronger at night, the dark itself being his fuel. He could see souls and even manipulate a person's mind if he focused enough.

 

This didn't do much to his physical appearance. Even years of practice couldn't do anything for his Stilinski model. 

 

   He was now 162 pounds of pale skin, freckles, light brown eyes with dark brown hair that had somewhat tamed over the years and five feet, nine inches tall. He hadn't gotten any muscle even though he done so much physical activity these past years. He was still slim and looked like the fleshy human he was supposed to be. So, not much of a change unfortunately, for a twenty one year old.

 

And Beacon Hills looked like it had barely changed either.

 

 

  He hoped that Scott was here still. He'd heard from a birdie that Scott was going to college now to become a Veterinarian. Stiles wondered who else was in town. Is Lydia attending college too and if so was it Havard as she had planned. Is his dad alright and still the Sheriff? Was Malia still in town and what of Kira? Was Derek, Cora and Peter still here too, he could never get anything on those three, they didn't really leave a trail wherever they went.

 

   He couldn't face Chris Argent after what happened, he just prayed that he was doing better.

  There was many others that he was worried about and hoped were living their lives instead of bothering with his disappearance. 

 

Stiles drove into his old home town. He wasn't going to stay longer than he needed to. As soon as this was done with, he was going to leave again and no one was going to stop him.

 

    He passed the Beacon Hills High School that he attended and had wished to be on the Lacrosse team for so long.

He drives past all the familiar and new homes in the area. He had missed this place.

Missed everything about it.

 

   He pulled into the Beacon County Sheriff's Department and parked the black Jeep Wrangler. Gripping the wheel, he sighed and the slipped out of the vehicle, closing it's door behind him. He fixed the black jacket he was wearing, zipping it up and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his Levi jeans. He strolled up to the door and gingerly opened it, hearing a series of clicks.

 

  The Sheriff's department wasn't busy this Sunday and it only had a few people. Stiles glanced around at the place; it really hadn't changed. Probably had a paint job and some new furniture but, that was about it. He walked over to the check in where a guy, with brown hair that was brushed neatly and hazel green eyes. On his uniform he had the Deputy badge with Parrish over it.

 

Stiles smiled, it's been awhile since he had seen Parrish.

 

  Finally, Jordan looked up from the files , "Hi what can I do for you--"

 

The deputy froze and his eyes widened, "Stiles- Stiles Stilinski?"

 

 "In the flesh." he shrugged, "Say, Parrish, mind if you call my dad up here?"

 

Jordan's mouth moved then he caught himself and went for the phone. Stiles Dad would be home if he was calling him with the phone.

 

 He sighed again, this was going to be a long day.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Scott McCall**

 

 

 

 

   It was good to be home, Scott thought as he walked into his room. His mom was downstairs and had been the first person to greet him now that he was back home. After a year of college, he was glad to be home for this long break and just relax with the family. It was different though and it wasn't because Kira was with him again.

 

He was missing someone.

   They were all missing someone. 

 

  Malia Tate had gone to become the Desert Wolf while Liam and his friends were preparing a small get together for them, even though the weren't all staying long. It was just Spring break and Lydia was coming too and so was Jackson and Ethan. He had heard that Derek, Cora and Peter would be returning and staying in Beacon Hills. But, it wasn't them who were gone. 

 

  The place felt foreign to him though and he just wished that Stiles was with them. 

 

That reminded him, he had to go pay a visit to his grave soon.

    After a full six months of searching and coming up with absolutely nothing, the Sheriff finally thought it would be best that he put him to rest beside his mother.

 

Nobody knew what happened and where he was. They had no trace of him and he had clearly didn't want to be found. It was clear that he had left on his own. There was no sign of forced entry and struggle as well as the fact that he had left one message;

 

_Take care of each other._

 

   Noah Stilinski was both frustrated and upset about his son leaving. Scott thought that it may have something to do with Allison's death. Stiles had never been the same after that and was obviously beating himself up about it, though it wasn't his fault.

   Scott remembered the day that they had buried his best friend; his brother.

 

Lydia couldn't compose herself and had bawled through the whole thing. Malia didn't attend it and left Beacon Hills afterwards. Liam didn't know Stiles that much but he and his friends came to share their condolences.  Jackson and Danny was there as well and so were Derek and Cora. Peter was off in the distance, said that he didn't want to smell the sadness and distress; he had lived through it too much.  

 

    Cora had shed a few tears and Scott's mom and Kira was there to be his Anchors. Kira's parents had been there too, as well as Chris Argent, who had helped with the search of Stiles. Chris left to find anything about Stiles and came back empty handed after a whole two extra months. Raffael, Scott's dad was there too. He was helping with the search of Stiles. Even though he as an FBI agent, he wasn't much help. Stiles did not want to be found.

 

     Sheriff Stilinski had stared at the coffin until it had been covered up with dirt. When everyone had left, Melissa stayed with him as Noah had let the tears fall, blaming himself for not looking out for his son and letting him slip through his fingers. Scott just watched from the distance, listening to the man mourn.  Melissa comforted him as much as she could until they were ready to leave. The Sheriff still let other Countries know of his missing son. In the hope of finding him some day.

 

" Scott!" Melissa shouted from the stairs, "Get down here!"

 

"Coming mom!"

 

   Wondering what his mother wanted, Scott made his way downstairs to the living room where his mom stood frozen on the phone.

 

Frowning, he listened in of the conversation. 

 

  "He's back, Stiles is back."

 

  Melissa's heart raced and Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though, his mother was not lying. Scott would know and so the fact had him speechless. Scott grabbed his jacket and raced outside. He was on his bike and then sped off to the Sheriff Station.

 

Millions of thoughts flooded his mind. 

  Stiles was back? Was it true? Was he alright? Why? Why did he leave in the first place and why was he back? Why would he do such a thing? They were brothers and told each other everything.

 

Scott had trusted Stiles to tell him that he had been bitten by a Werewolf and was now one of the most strongest; a True Alpha. Stiles was always there throughout their broken times and he had helped Scott with his control when he became a newly turned Werewolf. What was the reason for him to have left? And now, years later, he was back? 

 

Lots had changed. 

 

  Scott was studying at a local University to become a Veterinarian. Most of them went to the same college because they all wanted to stay closer to Beacon Hills. The others worked small jobs and helped around the pack anyway they could. When they were completing High School, they had learn to adapt without Stiles being there for them every step of the way. The teachers would constantly pity him for the lose of his friend and pull him aside to speak to him, giving him their sympathies. 

 

   Then there was facing enemies. 

 

Usually Stiles and Lydia came up with way to fight. Planning everything from a Plan A to Z. Even when he got new members and they tried to fill that hole in, they could never replace Stiles. And it wasn't the same without him. They had to even think like him to defeat the Dread Doctors and The Beast. And he was more than just the brain of the Pack. He was the heart. Guy was too damn good for his own self. Even though he tried to deny it, he cared for even the worst of them and had everyone's back. 

 

Scott's Pack had grown over the years and with Kira as his Luna, his girlfriend and mate, he was a great Alpha. Understanding to a fault and with a heart of gold. That didn't change how much he had missed Stiles, they had worried about him so much when he had disappeared. It was never the same. Stiles had been like an anchor to him and he was easily agitated or frustrated when he left. Same as Liam, Malia and even Derek for some time.

 

    The guy wasn't his usual self, as if he ever was. It was just even worse. He didn't talk to Scott for a month and was on his own search for Stiles. Scott and the others had noticed the man's desperate search and he wanted to say he knew exactly why but, he could never tell with Derek or even Stiles, at times.  Eventually, he gave up and gave in, leaving his town with only remaining family he had left. Scott and the others had noticed the man's desperate search and he wanted to say he knew exactly why but, he could never tell with Derek or even Stiles, at times. Scott thought that he understood Derek's reaction. Stiles was there when Derek had lost Boyd. He comforted him and even though it was simple, it had affected the ex-Alpha.

 

  Stiles and him had a weird relationship. Those two would argue on mostly everything. While, most feared Derek and didn't even want to disrespect him, Stiles did it every chance he got and Derek didn't seem phased by it, like when someone else did. Whatever Derek had felt, he had hide it well. Scott wondered how Derek would react when he came back to Beacon Hills and meets Stiles again.

 

Scott didn't even know, how he would react? 

Lydia would surely be upset and his Dad?

 

The wind whipped Scott as he drove. He hadn't bothered to put on his helmet or zip up the jacket. All he cared for was seeing and smelling, a living, breathing Stiles 

 

  He soon pulled up and not bothering to take off his bike, he leaped off it and dashed into the station. Familiar scents met his nose and he glanced at Parrish, the Hellhound, who jerked his head over at the sheriff's office. Scott all but broke down the door, startling Noah Stilinski and his son.

 

When Scott met those warm brown eyes, he felt weak and even more angry. But, so relieved, so glad that he was safe and he was home and he was back in his arms again. The pale boy gave a shy smile and hung his head. Scott fought the tears as he captured Stiles into a bear hug.It had been so long since he had last hugged him. 

 

   It was so familiar for him, Stiles' body warmth was so comforting and he smelt like forest and chocolate. Scott felt awkward arms wrap around him and patted his back as he squeezed his brother tightly. He didn't need to say anything; actions speak better than words.

 

 

  When they parted, Stiles stuffed his hands back into his pants pockets, Scott's hand still on his shoulder as he asked, "Where the hell have you been?"

 

Stiles didn't look at him, instead he walked around his dad's office then stopped in front of the sheriff's computer. He leaned forward and then began to type.

 

"Around," was his friend's reply.

 

"Stiles, you do know that you've been gone for four years?" Scott inquired as he kept an eye on Stiles, who was typing away.

 

Getting curious, Scott went over to him and looked at the laptop screen. He was looking up all the information on the past few years. Scott looked at the sheriff, wondering how the hell Stiles had got past his dad's password.

 

  "Actually, I was gone for three years and five months, one week and three days."

 

"It doesn't matter, Stiles. You've been gone for years and we thought that you were dead!" Scott snapped. He was getting angry and had to calm himself down. "...We thought that we may never get to see you again."

 

Stiles sighed and locked off the laptop. "Look, I'm here now and I have news--"

 

  It was Sheriff Stilinski who was interrupting, "Whoa, whoa. You left, Stiles; you left us and now, I think we deserve an explanation! I had to bury you! My only child ...  gone before me." Noah sighed and came to his son, "Was it my fault..? ...Did you leave because of me? I understand that I wasn't always there for you but, we can change that, Stiles. Tell me, please. Cause if it is, son you can tell me..."

 

  Stiles didn't seem affected by his dad raising his voice and met the sheriff's eyes, saying softly, "It was never you. I have my reasons and I think I won't be telling anyone." He casted his attention to Scott now, "I come with new information on some hunters that will be coming to Beacon Hills."

 

Scott looked taken back, "Hunters? How do you know?"

 

Stiles sat on the sheriff's seat and knotted his fingers. "A little birdie told me."

 

"Stiles!-" before Noah could go any further, his son stopped him.

 

" Look, I'm here now aren't I? So, let me continue, this is important and we'll need all the help we can get."

 

The sheriff looked defeated and let Stiles go on.

 

"They have an interest in Scott who is a true Alpha."

 

"That doesn't seem significant enough for you to return home" Scott says and his best friend smirks.

 

"They aren't to be misinterpreted. They have a benefactor and they are working with the supernatural. They are known as the Predators. I know, cringy but, they are very dangerous. They have killed for less. They only want money and power. They are will to do anything for it."

 

Scott shrugged, "I think we can take them. We've dealt with the Argent's and now, they are on our side."

 

Scott noticed that Stiles' gaze faltered when he mentioned the Argent's.

 

Stiles shakes his head, "You've gotten cocky. They aren't something to take lightly or else I wouldn't have come here. They have killed Werewolves and humans, men, women and children and who knows what else they have killed. They torture you; kill and rape those you love in front of you, until you don't want to live at all. They take away your humanity and make Werewolves and other creatures fight for them; controlling them for their own benefit. I have seen what they have done and it wasn't a pretty sight. They are ruthless and heartless, no longer fitting to be called humans when the hunt their own kind. They are not to be taken easily. Trust me, Scott. "

 

   Scott stared at Stiles, thinking how did he know so much. Where was he these past years and how did he comes across all of this information? Why did he come back just because some guy had an interest in Scott being a True Alpha? It wasn't the first time that Alpha threatened Scott to fights for his power. They had all gone down and he knew it wasn't the last of them. But why did this one make a difference? He could hear the worry in his old friend's voice when he explained what the rogue pack was capable of. Where was he and was these Predators really such a threat?

 

 

"Why?" Scott asks and Stiles frowned.

 

"Why, what?"

 

"Why should we trust you when you won't even tell us anything about where you've been and why you disappeared?"

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "Fine don't trust me, I don't care, cause frankly I know you do trust me  and I will still help you."

 

"This is ridiculous!" Sheriff Stilinski raged, "I can't believe this. Why can't you just tell us? I'm your father and has been worried for years!"

 

  "Because I don't want to tell you, simple as that." He said and got back to Scott, "We are going to need all the help we can get. Call everyone." He ordered and it felt so weird coming from Stiles' mouth.

 

The normal Stiles was jumpy, sarcastic and weird, this one was quiet and serious. The new Stiles raised from the seat and walk to the door, "I'll be back, I just need to see someone."

 

He left and the sheriff tried to stop him but, new Stiles wasn't having it and drives off in a black new Jeep.

 

Stilinski returns looking furious, "So, what now!? And what the hell was that? He left! You let him go, I thought that you would be able to stop him but, you let him leave Scott!"

 

  The Alpha raised an eyebrow, "He wants to be alone, I should respect his privacy. Being on his case every second is going to annoy him and he already, clearly doesn't want to be here but, he cares about us enough to come and warn us about the Hunters, Sheriff."

 

The man groaned and pulled at his hair. 

 

"Ah, Sheriff Stilinski," Parrish says at the door as he walks into the office, "not to be rude but, doesn't seem odd that he returns after years with the knowledge of Hunters. He also doesn't want to tell us where or who he got the information from and he ,uh, smells weird."

 

Oh, of course Parrish heard that whole thing with Stiles.

 

   Scott glanced at Stiles' dad who says tightly, "And what exactly are you implying, Deputy Parrish?"

 

  "Well, you didn't really question him or run any tests, these days are dangerous you can't just trust anyone who just claims to look like your son."

 

Scott honestly understood where Jorden was coming from, especially after everything they had been through.

 

  "Jorden, we trust Stiles," Scott adds, "He can't be working against us, he's my best friend and my brother, he's here to help, obviously. And just because he smells weird doesn't say anything either. I mean, he's been missing for three years of course he's gonna smell different."

 

 Parrish rubbed his neck, "Sorry, I just thought that I might point it out. You at least have to be a little cautious around him, he seems different from the last I heard he was."

 

  Scott watched the window, "Nobody can stay the same, even people like him. Look, Sheriff, have you told anyone else about his reappearance?"

 

Noah shakes his head, "No, just you and Melissa." And Jordan. 

 

 "Okay, keep it like that for now, I'm going to see where he went."

 

 "Wait, Scott what about the Hunters?"

 

"I'm going to find out more and then we'll move from then."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needed to stop putting everything on him.

 

 

**Stiles**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  Stiles walked into Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, the sound of dogs barking and birds tweeting greeted him. A dark skinned man was tending to a puppy and he looked up, then smiled. Like much of everything that hadn't changed over time, Alan Deaton was five feet and eleven inches tall. The older man greeted Stiles with a surprised look. 

 

"Welcome back, Stiles. I wasn't expecting a visit."

 

Stiles nodded, "Good to see you too, Deaton. How has things been?"

 

"Oh, you know, same ole, same ole." Alan Deaton says, "Well, Scott's Pack has grown. Other than that they have survived the worse and has bonded over the years."

 

"How many newbies? " Stiles ask.

 

"Just a few."

 

Stiles went to the corner of the room and Deaton puts the pup in a carrier where it lays, sleepily.

 

"Care to tell me who?" Stiles asked as he leant up against the doorway, folding his arms.

  "Ah, yes. They are all Werewolves. There are a total of twelve Including Cora, Liam, Ethan, Hayden and Mason.

The most frequently joined wolves are, Lillian and Samuel West, brother and sister, Sam is older than her by four years, making her seventeen. Their family was murdered and they heard of Scott, then came here. A good pair, Lili is a bit blood thirsty, wanting revenge on the Hunters that killed her parents. Sam seems more understanding and has her at bay. 

 

  Jessica Prent was next to be found. She... her mother died during childbirth and her father was the only person she had until he was killed by hunters and she was all alone at the age of thirteen. To gain money... she sold her body and got into trouble with the wrong people, she came here to hide and was found by Liam and Hayden. She's quiet but, very kind and strong.

 

Tobias Cain and his grandfather, Wilbert, along with his cousin, Matthew Kelley, came here. They are nice people all in all and only wished to be accepted. Matthew is very intelligent and helps Scott with anything.

 

Annie Griffith is a wild thing. She lived all over by herself, never meeting her parents and moves from town to town. She is only sixteen and have impeccable survival skills. Scott immediately took her in. There are four more that joined before, do you remember Theo Reaken and Corey Bryant?"

 

Stiles nodes. He remembers Theo, they were kinda like friends as kids and he disappeared with his family. Scott and him barely remembered him since they were really young.

 

"Right, he's in the pack as well," Doc continued. " It is a very long story to how he joined. That boy is not right in the head. I do not trust him, no matter how much he tries to prove himself. He has killed a lot of innocent people. Hayden was changed by him and his Masters, as well as Corey. There were others, but they were killed. Mason is friends with Liam and is much help to the pack. Ethan is well and has gotten close to everyone."

 

 

It sounded like Scott has been really busy these few years. Good for him.

 

"It's good to have you back, Stiles." Deaton says and he smiles.

 

" Yeah, it's good to be back."

 

Deaton smiles, "Well, now, what do you have for me?"

 

"I can control it, at least some parts of it."

 

Deaton frowned, "And do you know what you are?"

 

Stiles sigh, "Not a clue, the Calaveras were of much help and I can now have somewhat power over myself. However, Araya didn't have anything on what I may be. It's weird because this makes no sense. How can I gain powers like this after being bitten? Am I a Fox? Or a hybrid? It doesn't make any sense!"

 

"Stiles calm down. Getting upset isn't going to fix anything. That is unfortunate." The man says, "Stiles would you mind showing me, what you can do so far? I would just to understand what we're dealing with."

 

"Yeah, uh, sure," he fidgeted around before he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. All the lights went off and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing vibrant silver orbs.

 

 

Cool, huh? He asked in the Druid's head and the man gasped. I can do this and more. Some things are... dangerous. I can manipulate the dark and read as well as communicate in people's minds. I- I can see souls, Deaton.

 

Deaton took it all in then asked,  "That, is extraordinary. How long have you been capable of this? What else have you learnt and do you know the full capacity? Anything else, anything strange that bothers you?"

 

Stiles relaxed and his pupils went back to brown, the lights flickering back on. "Well, actually there is one thing, it happened two years ago and it, kinda scarred some people."

 

"Do continue-"

 

"Wait, I hear Scott. He's just pulled up."

 

"He knows you are here?"

 

“Yeah, his mother and my dad. Listen, don't tell him about this and we are going to need your help, very soon."

 

  The vet just nodded slightly, Stiles went out the door, meeting Scott by his Jeep.

 

"Stiles, we have to talk."

 

"Look, Scott, I know you have a lot of questions, so lemme stop you there. I really don't want to talk about it and pressuring me is annoying."

 

 

   "But, we need to know, we have been so scared and stressed about you for years, Stiles! Your Dad has been worried about from the moment he found out that his son; the only family that he had left was gone. And you know what, to make it worse!! He found out that his son left on his own, leaving just a note on his wall!!" Scott's voice began to crack and his brown eyes watered as he shouted out all his frustrations.  "Malia left! Lydia was depressed, I- I missed you, Stiles! ... I was just so worried.. I didn't know what to think and I ... I guessed that it had something to do with Allison and I wished that you were still here so that I could tell you that it wasn't your fault... Cause it really wasn't and I would never blame you... You're my brother, Stiles."

 

When Scott was finished with his emotional rant, Stiles smiled for him and said, "Scott, I get it. But, no. Allison's death was part of it, but, I got over that. Scott, I wish I could tell you, trust me I do, I'm just... It's just complicated and I want to wait until I'm comfortable with telling you. Like I said before, you're my brother and I trust you, I just don't trust myself, yet." Scott was obviously confused but, didn't question and just threw himself at Stiles into another hug, "Scott, promise me something?"

 

 

  "Of course, dude, anything." Scott says into cloth of Stiles' jacket.

 

 

"Promise me, that when the time comes, and even though you might not be able to, I want you to let me go."

 

 

Scott pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Stiles?"

 

 

"Just, promise me?"

 

 

Scott sighed, " I promise."

 

 

   Stiles had known that he was telling the utmost truth, even though he might not be able to keep his promise, Stiles let himself believe it.

 

"So, why did you need to see Deaton?"

 

"Just to say Hi." Stiles lies easily, he kept his heart beat slow and Scott let it slide.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Azicus_

 

 

 

The scout looked on ahead of the Town Beacon Hills. He was sent to find out as much information on the True Alpha and his Pack. What were his weakness? What were his dreams? Who were his pack members? How far would he go to save those he love?

The Young Scout had heard a lot about this True Alpha. He'd heard that he actually cared about his Pack and wouldn't kill unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

'Everyone was worth saving.'  

 

That was what he was famous for.

 

The True Alpha wanted peace and had allies like past Hunters and other supernatural creatures beside him. He had chimeras like the Chameleon and a Kanima, along with a Kitsune, a Were-Coyote. Not to mention the Banshee and Hellhound that went face to face with The Beast of Gévaudan. There was humans alongside the pack and was even considered a part of it. For humans to be able to run with wolves, they had to be the best.

 

  The scout was terrified.

He was to spy on this deadly pack that could crush him easily.

But, he had no other choice, the Benefactor was holding his siblings captive and it wasn't like a pack of Shapeshifter were going to help a Bloodsucker like him.

 

   Or would they?

 

If he was to tell them all they need to know, warn them that they were in danger, would they trust him and help him defeat the Predators? Why would they trust him? It was worth a try a Pack like them against the Monsters that held people's trust with fear.

 

This pack had love and were a family.

  Surely, if he wants to come between them, he would be calling bad omen on himself. This was his chance to save his baby sister and brother.

 

But, could he risk it? What if Master was to find out of his treachery? His family would pay for it.He just had to be careful and move smart or else this will be the end of him and his family.

  This was his only chance to escape the wretches of that horrible so called 'Savior of The World'. They were so bent on ridding the World of evil that they were becoming the Monsters that they slaughtered and tortured.

 

Azicus just hoped that the Werewolves would give him a chance to prove himself.

 

After all, he was a Vampire and Wolves didn't have a good history with his kind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Scott McCall**

 

 

 

 

It was so odd.

 

 

  That feeling when you wish for something and then when you get it, you have doubts.Scott was so confused as he watched Stiles walk around his old home.The Sheriff was in the kitchen and would peep over every now and then, he had gained even more gray hair over the years and he would be retiring soon.

 

   He had yet to call anyone else until he had more information out of Stiles.

He wanted to tell Kira that Stiles was here. She'd be so happy to know that he was okay. She was with the Desert Warriors until they sent her back for some unknown reason, since then, Scott has been her Anchor, making sure she was in check and helping her overcome her demons.

 

  "Stiles, how did you manage to hide from us?" Scott finally asked, he'd been meaning to know, they had all sorts of help to find him and came up with dust.

 

His pale friend smirked, "A magician never tells,"

 

 

"Well, how do you know about the Predators, can you at least tell us about that?"

 

"I have connections, they warned me and I came here. When everyone is here, I'll tell you more-"

 

"Stiles," the sheriff interrupts, coming from making some coffee, "Son, we are your family, why can't you just tell us. It's not going to change anything. You are my son and nothing with change that."

 

"Dad, some some things aren't meant to be known, I'm sorry but, unless I absolutely need to tell you, then I can't."

 

Noah cursed and looked so tired.

 

"How about you go up and get some rest, dad. You look like you need it."

 

 

Sheriff looked to Scott, who nodded and the man sighed, when he was finished drinking he went up to his room.

Scott heard when a car pulled up and listened to the rushed footsteps of his mother who almost tripped on the steps.

He opens the door just in time and his mom speeds past him to Stiles whom she runs into, giving him a mother bear hug.

 

"Oh, how I've missed your sarcastic ass." She confessed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Stiles smiled and she gripped his cheek, pulling at it. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we were?! We have a search party for months! And even then, we still didn't give up! Ahh, I could kick you."As Stiles groaned in pain, Scott chuckled.

 

 

"Mom, come on. That's enough, we need him alive." Scott says with a smug smile, "He has valuable information."

 

    When Melissa was content again after suffocating Stiles, she went into the kitchen, saying something about Stiles looking hungry and needing a much needed home cooked dinner.

Scott sighed, this wasn't going to end well, his mom couldn't cook to save her life. Stiles had went back to glancing at the framed pictures of him and his mom around the house while rubbing his red cheeks

 

"Be prepared, that's just the beginning. You have Kira, Lydia, Hayden and Cora to get through. Not to mention  I wasn't finished with you and then, Liam, Jackson, Mason and your dad."

 

Stiles smirked, "I think I'll live, after all, I hold valuable information, as someone had said."

 

 

"Don't get cocky, I only saved you from her. When the rest gets here, good luck."

 

It was so weird having a conversation with him like this, after some many years, you would think that they would be normal and comfortable but, he was awkward around him.

 

  There was so many things that had changed about his best friend.

 

 

   The new Stiles was calm and quiet. He didn't jig, or give out much sarcastic puns anymore. As much as it was annoying, it was what Scott was missing now. New Stiles was very different. He had this ... feeling that Scott had never felt and was wondering where it had come from.  New Stiles wore all dark colors when old stiles wore  bright and odd colors like that damned red jeans.

This Stiles was a little more pale and had less freckles, his hair thick and frizzy. There was a slight addition to muscle on him but, not as defined as Scott's.

 

 

What had happened? Scott thought. Why did this happen?

 

 

... 

 

 

 

   It wasn't long before people started to show up at Stiles' house, the first to be there was Chris Argent.

He had came for Melissa and was surprised by Stiles whose whole demeanor had changed the minute he had seen the man.

 

Chris had started dating Scott's mom, over a year ago and it was really nice to see his mom with someone and happy again. Chris was a better father than Rafael and had gained Scott's trust. Chris was happy too with Melissa.

 

Chris and Stiles had embraced and Stiles looked like he wanted to burst into apologies.He was still blaming himself for Allison's death.

It wasn't his fault. What could he have done? He was possessed. How was he supposed to do anything?

Stiles needed to stop putting everything on him.

 

Soon enough, Kira found herself at their house, since she was visiting her mother and father before stopping by.

She squealed in delight and hugged Stiles. She was in tears when she started to interrogate him.

Asking the same questions that they had.

 

Again, he didn't answer.

 

   Lydia was supposed to be here in Beacon Hills by tomorrow and so will the Hales.

Oh how much Scott hoped that she would be able to pry some knowledge out from Stiles. She was always able to get to him. That made him wonder if Stiles still loved her and had his plans of making her his wife again. He would have to expand that another ten years as there was news about her and Jordan dating. 

 

Liam, Hayden and Mason with Corey was there next. Liam had give him a bro hug and Mason shaked his hand. Corey didn't know at much so he just said "hi" and introduced himself.

  How Corey and Hayden, along with Theo Reaken came into the pack was an extremely long story. That involved Lydia almost losing her mind and getting kidnapped. The Beast of Gévaudan coming to life and having a major fight with Parrish, the Hellhound. Theo was working with enemy and tried to turn Liam against Scott, to get on his side as well as Hayden and Corey.

 

   Corey, Hayden and others, including a girl named Sasha and a boy named Dominic were turned into chimeras, used by doctors who had been living for hundred's of years and no longer human, they were known as the Dread Doctors. Sasha and Dominic didn't live to be saved.

 

But, Theo lost and with the help of Kira who was with the Desert warriors who help her control her Thunder Fox. She helped banish Theo to relive his sister haunting him and ripping out his heart, which he had taken from her, to gain power. Theo was only brought pack to help and he was still a dick but, Scott and Liam knew how to keep him in his place.  Ethan was doing much better now, and had Jackson, apparently, the two were now together.

Lydia wasn't surprised and happy that he had figured it out. She had grown close to Parrish and they were in a stable relationship. Corey and Mason were also dating.

 

    Scott had new additions to the pack, six omegas that he had came upon. Samuel and Lillian West, Annie Griffith, Jessica Prent, Tobias Cain and Matthew Kelley with their grandfather. Toby and Matt were cousins and Lili and Sam were brother and sister.

 

Scott wasn't going to call them now, he was going to wait till tomorrow when everyone was here for him to meet Stiles. The pack stayed at Derek's old loft. He gave Scott to take care of till he returns.

 

For, now they were waiting.

 

 

 


	5. Ch. 3

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

 

**Stiles**

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

 

 

Scott's Pack had over ten new members.

He had met some of them and he like them all, they were so nice, like Hayden and Mason. Corey was shy and didn't speak a lot, he just stayed with Mason anywhere he could, rubbing his face in his chocolate skin boyfriend's neck, a sign of affection from Werewolves. Corey was scent marking Mason, a stage of Mating.

 

He'd read and learnt a lot over the years about Werewolves.

 

 

In fact, they were many types of Shifters out in the world. Like Bear Shifters, Coyotes, Foxes, Lions, Windigos, Cougars and Jaguars. There was even Mermen and mermaids that were Shapeshifters also. Shifters, also known as Shapeshifters, are very affectionate beings. They have a series of ways to complete a 'Mating', as they call it and when they mate, it usually is for life.

 

Other creatures lived out there in the world: Witches, Succubi, Incubi, Mages and even Gods.

 Yeah, Gods. As in plural.

They are supposedly the creators of supernatural creatures.

 

 

Mating is a big  part of any Supernatural's life. Female Werewolves give birth to pups, literal puppy wolves. It only happens with a 'Knot'. Which happens during sex. The last part of Mating. Grooming and Markings are another part. They scent to mark and make sure that their mate's are taken. Warning other males or females.

 

 

   Liam and Hayden was doing the same, a sort of Marking and scenting, rubbing their noses together and giggling. Scott was showing affection to Kira too but, he was doing it more subtle, like smelling Kira's neck and pressing kisses.

 

   Stiles' dad came down soon after and when Melissa was finished cooking, they all gathered and ate. Stiles was grateful, he hadn't have a good home cooked meal in months. Back at Mexico he got all sorts of special cuisines which was delicious and both healthy.

 

It was good to be with the again; his family. Things we're the same however. And their connect was weak. Which would have to be something to work one unless he wanted the others to lash out at him. Which was a natural response to a strange person in a Pack. Still, it brought him a sense of comfort to be with everyone once again. 

 

 It was good to be home.  
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  


Lydia came early the next morning, around six when the sun was rising.

She , Jackson and Ethan, came together, dragging along with them was Danny. They had waken him up and pulled him out of bed, when they were passing by.

 

  Chris and Melissa had left. So had Corey, Mason, Hayden and Liam. Scott left too, with Kira but, returned in the morning. His dad had left for work and Melissa was also at work. Chris, he had no clue.

 

The guy went where he pleased.

Stiles slept on the sofa, afraid to step foot in his room. At least, not yet.

 

Lydia hadn't changed one bit.

 

 Her strawberry blonde hair, flowing and beautiful. Her skin smooth and glowing, her lips pink and her body perfect as ever. She had stomped over to him, her heels clacking on the ground and when she was close enough, her hand swung and met his cheek harshly. Honestly, he wasn't expecting that type of greeting, yes, he was sure that she would be upset but, never like this. Green eyes welled with tears as she fumed, words coming out angry.

 

 

"You have to be an idiot to think that after almost four years of leaving us behind, that you could just show up and not tell us anything!"  Stiles bowed his head as she scolded him, with everyone watching from the living room.

 

"How could you?! Scott said that you haven't told them where you have been! I don't want to hear any bullshit reason, so you better start talking!"

 

He groaned and passed his fingers through his hair, "Lydia, it's complicated."

 

She frowned, "What the hell does that mean? Stiles, you have been gone for three years and almost five months! Do you know how much you have cost us?!

 

We thought that we would never see you... I thought that I would never see you."

 

"I get that. I just can't tell you."

 

"He said the same thing to us, Lyds." Scott says from the couch with Kira, ", he just won't tell."

 

Her eye twitched and her hand raised again to hit him but, he caught her wrist. She seemed to deflate and dropped into his arms. He hugged her and she cried into his chest. It made Stiles thought of how he had been so obsessed with being with Lydia, now he only thought of her as family; like a sister. He was no longer interested in becoming her second husband and loving her like that. 

  It was the oddest thing, the girl of his fantasies, in his arms and here he was, thinking about how she was now like his sister.

 

 

When she composed again, she wiped her face and then pulled him into a separate room.

"Come on Stiles, what's going on?" When she asked this time, she was more determined.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

She looked away, quick in thought. "I don't know, really. I- I have this odd feeling... something doesn't feel right about you."

 

Could it be? Was Lydia able to sense his abilities? Crap! He hadn't thought about the possibility of her reading his powers. Banshees had the ability to feel other supernatural creatures. However, she didn't know the full extent to her power or what her senses told her and he was so grateful for that. It wouldn't be good of she did. She doesn't know what he is, so that is helping a lot.

 

"There's nothing wrong, Lyds. Maybe just your Banshee thing sensing what's to come." He tells her in hope that she would push it aside, at least for now, "There's a group called The Predators and they are in search of A True Alpha as well as his pack."

 

Lydia nodes, she meets his eyes and then smiles, “Glad to have you back, Stiles. It was never the same without you."

 

 

Then, after Lydia had went to speak with the others, Jackson came over, looking smug as ever.

 

"Why'd you do it, asshole?" Was his question.

 

"Reasons."

 

Jax smirked, " Bullshit reasoning, if I do say so myself."

 

"Doesn't matter what you think, I did it for myself." Lies. God, so much lies. He didn't leave for himself. 

 

 

Jackson scoffed and went back over to Ethan and Lydia.

Danny was catching up with Kira. He was taller and a little leaner. He smiled when he had first seen Stiles.

 

 

Lydia's mom, Natalie would be coming over soon.

   Scott had told him that Derek, Cora and Peter would be here later. Then, he would get to meet the new group. He was a little excited about meeting them, as well as nervous. He had missed so much over the years. Scott had embraced his strength and became a very powerful and great Werewolf Alpha, with a strong and brave Pack. Including of humans, Werewolves, a Kitsune, chimeras and a Kanima.

 

 He was absolutely glad that they had gotten far but, upset that he wasn't here for all these.

  The visions of him losing them all had stopped almost two years ago. However, he was still afraid that if he returns, without being able to control himself, he'd hurt them or worse.

 

So, he kept his distance till now and after they won this battle like all the others they had together, he was leaving.

  The Nemeton's power was strong and it had been bothering him since he got here. Calling out what was hidden underneath his skin. And if he let it slide he could hurt them all.

 

 

Sure enough, Natalie Martin appeared with his dad. They seemed extra close and she ever kissed Noah on the cheek before heading to the kitchen.

 

Stiles couldn't lie and say that it didn't surprise him, it upset him.

His dad was dating again and he hadn't said anything?

 

When did this happen? How did this happen?

 

Did his father still love his mom?

 

As if the sheriff had known of Stiles' thoughts, he came over and asked to speak in private. Stiles only nodded, he too shocked to say anything.

His dad left him to his old bedroom, where him and Scott had made so many memories.

The room was basically the same as he had left it. The clear board where he worked on everything. The threads on the stands. His desk, bed and everything the same.

The only difference, was that it was cleaned.

Stiles swallowed and turned to his father.

 

"I'm guessing that you have questions about, Lydia's mom and I?" His dad ask.

 

"Yeah,"

 

"Okay, it happened about two years ago. She started to come on the job to check on me and from then, it progressed. Before you ask, no. I will never stop loving your mom, Natalie knows this and accepts it. It's just...she helps and makes me happy, you know?"

 

Stiles bit his lip and thinks about it.

 

So, Natalie and Noah. She made him happy again and she took care of him will Stiles was gone. Ms Martin was an all out good woman and knew enough on the Supernatural shit that happens in this town.

 

"Do- do you love her?"

 

Sheriff smiles dreamily. "Yes. She's just... something else you know?"

 

Stiles laughed, " Yeah I know dad, I was fawning over Lydia Martin for most of my life. It's hilarious how you ended with her mother." His lip twitches up, "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy again, dad."

 

 

Noah Stilinski stares at his son then, pulls him into an unexpected hug.

 

"I love you son, nothing will stop that."

 

 

   It was getting late, the sky was changing, turning orange when the sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

 

   Dinner had long since passed, Natalie was still here and had a talk with him about her and his dad, she said that she loved him and that she would understand that might not accept her immediately because she was taking him mom's place but, she assured him that she wasn't and had nothing to worry about.

 

  He just hugged her and thanked him for taking care of his dad when he wasn't here, he was actually really happy that his dad had moved. Yes, he would forever love Claudia but, he had only one life and deserves love in it again. Noah seemed content with Lydia's mom beside.

 

 

Jax took Danny home and went with Ethan to his parents.

Scott left to check in on him mom. Kira was catching up with him, telling all that had happened and how the new pack members came about. Apparently, the pack had went against the Beast of Gévaudan, Dread Doctors and their own demons. All without him. Kira said that they were a little lost without him, he was always the one with the plan and they were completely stressed with having to think extra.They had to think like him to solve certain things.

 

   It was nice to think that they has needed him and missed him just as much as he had them.

 

   The purr of an engine brought them out their thoughts as a black Chevy Camaro SS pulled into Stiles' driveway. He raised from the couch and went to the door. He opened it and stepped outside, Kira behind him.The vehicle cut off and the driver's door came open, Derek Hale coming out of it.

 

 

He had aged very well.

 For almost thirty, he was still rocking, strong defined muscles. He was a little over six feet and had those hazel green eyes. Thick thighs in his jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed all the muscle that stiles wished he had. He was wearing a leather jacket over the white T-shirt. He needed a shave, but, the facial hair looked great on his sharp jawline with his dark eyebrows and thick, black hair.

 

 

  Peter and Cora appeared besides him. And Stiles realised that they had freaking' great genes.Peter was twice Stiles' age and plus yet, he still looked like he wasn't a day over thirty. He had blue eyes and dark, short brown hair. The bastard was insane though.

Cora was probably the only normal one. She was shorter than them both and wore a leather jacket too. Her brown hair was grown out and her green eyes similar to Derek's. Lithe curvy figure under the slim fit jersey and jeans. 

She smirked at Stiles and walked up to meet him.

 

"So, they weren't lying when they said you were back?" She says. "Hi Kira. Where's Scott? I smell him but, don't sense him."

 

"He went to check on his mom. He'll be back so we can talk. He'll be bringing everyone then."

 

Cora shakes her head. "Good. Well, it's good to have you back Stiles."

 

"Yeah," was all he said.

 

 

Peter had this look on his face, as if not sure about something. He mentioned something to Derek who then frowned.

 

Scott then, pulled up on his bike. It was a different one from the old dirt bike that was his first. This one was a black Ducati.

  He swung off the bike and made his way to Derek and Peter. Cora waved, hugged Kira and went inside, saying that she was starving.

 

Peter, Derek and Scott was catching up with the older Werewolves when Stiles decided he'd head back inside the house.

  Peter, he'd never get used. The man had avoided death and wasn't much help from what he remembered. Peter had wanted him in his pack, offering him the bite. Stiles admits, he thought about it. The thought of having such strength and just plain power, what could go wrong?

 

   Oh, I don't know, hunters killing you and everyone that you hold dear, worrying about rogue wolves or those who just want a fight. Then, on top of it all, he'd be controlled by Peter Hale.

 

The guy was an asshole.

 

 

     Derek, he was always intimidated by. They had the most awkward relationship. He'd saved Derek's life at least four times.

The guy was either annoyed by Stiles or brooding all over the place.

 

 

Stiles understood Derek's reasons; most of his family murdered by his love who turned out to be his worst enemy. Having to live with the fact that it was, somewhat, his fault for their deaths. Stiles didn't think it was, it wasn't like you could control who you fall for.

Believe me, he wished he could.

 

 

     Derek's uncle then waking out of a comatose and going on a killing rampage. Finding his little sister after years and then getting his heart crushed again by Jennifer.

It was an absolute surprise that Derek had believed them when they came to him.

He'd lost his pack mates, for an Alpha, that was devastating. Stiles was there to help and Derek had accepted his simple comfort over the pain of losing Boyd and Erica as well as Issac. Teenagers who was his responsibility to protect and guide.

 

   Though, it was years, that pain still lingered.

Stiles could see and sense it now. It was like a tainted spot on his soul. The pain, agony, lost, depression, hate, sadness, he could feel them all around him.

 

It was like burning ice on his skin.

Derek's soul was like a blue flame that blazed bright around his heart. The pain of losing people he cared about tainted it and a little, unmoving, black dot was in the center.

 

  Cora's soul was a golden yellow and the darkness was gone from it,  Stiles could tell that it wasn't gone long and tried to linger. She wasn't having any of it and did her best to push it away.

   Peter's soul was corrupted. There was an electric blue to the dark pitch of his soul. He only cared about the rest of his family and had lost his sanity.

 

  Scott's soul was red and good. Kira's, a fiery orange. Lydia's soul, an emerald green. Parrish a hell's flame red, Jackson's own, an ocean green. Ethan's soul, a brown. Stiles could see his own, when he looked in the mirror.It was silver and black, like his eyes when he changed.

 

 

 

 

It was a constant reminder that he was no longer human.  
  
  


 

 

* * *

  
    
  


_**Scott McCall** _  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  Scott gave his pack a head's up before he returned to meet up with the Hales. He'd passed by Jackson and Lydia.

     As soon as he was off his bike, Peter came to him.  


 

"Care to explain?" The ex-alpha asks. "Stiles miraculously appears after years of being invisible and when he returns he has info ona new set of Hunters. Not suspicious at all."

Scott rolled his eyes, " Ever heard of the word, optimistic, Peter? Stiles is my brother and I really doubt that he would be a traitor."  


Peter cocked an eyebrow, "Then, oh great True Alpha, tell me, don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"  


"That uncertainty; you have your doubts but, can't bring yourself to believe it. You very well feel that new 'Aura' around your best friend and it scares you because, not only do you not trust him anymore, you don't know him as you once did."  


Scott's teeth gritted, " Don't you have something to do, Peter? You know, like annoy Derek till he rips out your throat again?"

The Beta grinned with sparkling teeth.

"Oh, don't tell me I hit a nerve. Scott, I'm not trying to be a problem, I am just pointing out the facts. Stiles is no longer your most trusted ally anymore. He has changed obviously, from what I've heard. You have noticed this and you need to work on it." Peter met Scott's eyes, " I am worried about the safety of this Pack. So, as the Alpha, you have to at least take my advice into consideration."

  The male nodded and went off.  


Scott had no choice but to consider Peter's advice.  


  As much as he hated to admit it, he was right.

It was a pure coincidence that Stiles had return to tell them about the Hunters. They had a lot of questions and he wasn't answering them. Stiles had said that he would tell them in due time and he trusted him to. What did he have to tell them and where had he gotten this information.  


New Stiles had a dark Jeep, which had Scott wondering where he had gotten it from. How could he had afforded it?  


 

Scott had taken care of Rosco with Noah while Stiles was gone. He'd drive it around sometimes to keep her strong and stable, ready just in case Stiles was to come back.

Derek leant up against his car as Scott came over.  


" Long time no see. Are you back to stay for sure, cause we're going to need all the help we can get."  


"Yeah, we're here to stay. After all, this is our home."  


"Gonna guess that you heard what Peter said?" Scott asked, Derek folded his arms and shaked his head.  


 

"Yeah. And as much I hate to admit. He has a point. Stiles has grown without us for three years. He has survived on his own and he has changed. There are questions that we need answers to but , he doesn't want to answer so, our only choice is to put the  blame on him.

   Yes, his appearance is coincidental but, that doesn't mean anything. Stiles loves us and why would he want to hurt us, anyways? Does he have any motive for betrayal? And what would it be? Stiles is your brother, as you said before and, he would risk his life for any of us, as he has proved before. Why would you question his loyalty like that?"  


   Scott looked down like a scolded puppy as he thought of Derek's lecture.  


   God, what was wrong with him to doubt his brother? Stiles had sacrificed so much for us and he was going to question his love like that. Stiles himself had saved them on many occasions, why would he want to hurt them?  


 

Damn it! Now he felt like an idiot.  


 

  A four by four truck drive up and parked, followed by an SUV that was grey in colour. The passengers of the blue four by four came out looking unpleasant.  


  Theo Reaken was one of Scott's Beta and gave him a hard time. Liam and Hayden was there to put him in his place. And Kira wouldn't hesitate to send him back to where he came from. Theo would always shut up at that threat.

Kira made a promise that she wouldn't keep up with his bullshit, as she had said.

   Theo was six feet and had thick brown hair that was always neatly brushed back unless he was fighting. Light blue eyes and wearing a jeans and plain t-shirt, he wasn't happy to be here, as usual. Liam and Hayden came out of the truck and nodded to their Alpha.  


In the SUV was Scott's young Betas, Matt and Toby.  


 

    Matt was a short and lean young man, only sixteen while his cousin was seventeen going eighteen. He had almost a baby face and quite the smarts. He'd helped Scott a lot these past two years since he was here. Matthew was fair skinned, with light blue eyes and a head of curly red hair.   


 

   Tobias or Toby was taller than his cousin and leaner. With slightly tanned fair skin. He wasn't like his cousin, Matt and wasn't outgoing. He had a few tattoos and dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes and wore a coat jacket over his shirt and jeans. He was a good fighter and cared immensely for his pack, including his grandfather and cousin.They were a good pair and didn't give any trouble.  
  


The seven went to Derek, reintroducing themselves.  


  He had met them all once before but, he hadn't grown with them like Scott had. After all, he had left and the only ones that he knew about was Hayden, Corey, Liam , Mason and Theo.   


 

   His other four new Betas came soon after just when Scott was about to head inside.  


Jessica Prent and Annie came with Sam and Lili West. Jessi and Samuel seemed to be in a relationship for awhile now. Jessi was a pale skinned girl at five feet five and freckles, she had straight, platinum blonde hair with doe brown eyes. She was shy but, kind and stayed strong due to her background. The girl had done so many things to just survive.  


Lili was strong as well and had had shoulder long, brown hair with grey eyes and light skin. She was a petite thing and had a big heart. She wanted revenge on the people who killed her family but, her brother kept her in check.  


Samuel was taller than Scott with the same thick brown hair and grey eyes. His skin lightly tanned and hugged the shirt nicely. He was much more composed than his sister about his parents' death.  


Annie Griffith was a lone wild thing. She barely spoke to anyone and only trusted Scott who she called Alpha all the time. She was the same height as Lili, five feet three, a little shorter than Kira and had wild gold hair with forest green eyes. She had survived on her own and had to kill to for defense, hence her blue eyes when she turned.  


Scott met up with his pack and let them know why they were here.  


They seemed unsure about Stiles but, he ensured them that he was an old friend.

Stiles was inside the house, upstairs walking about.

His aura was truly strong and strange to Scott now.  


Why? He had no idea.

What could that mean?

Did it even mean anything?   


   He was just hoping that all this wouldn't be as bad as Stiles thinks it is. They have been through alot and should be able to go up against another group of Hunters and come out in one piece.  


He was the Alpha and if they were coming for him and his Pack, they had another thing coming if they think that he wouldn't go down without a fight.  


They were stepping into his territory and he would protect what was his with his dying breath.  


He led them inside and awaited the rest.  


  Chris had to be here before they start and so did the sheriff.  


He wanted them all here so they could all know what was bound to come.  


Stiles had returned for this reason.  


That made him wonder; would he leave after?  


  This was all so frustrating. Were the Predators really that dangerous? For Christ's sake, he'd defeated Dread Doctors and The Beast of Gévaudan, why was a group of Hunters so much trouble?

Stiles had said that they work with supernatural creatures, so did the Dread Doctors.  


They have a benefactor, they had went up against the Deadpool.  


Why was this so much trouble?  


Where had Stiles been?  


Where did he get this information?  


How had he managed to afford all that he has now?  
  


   Even Scott's dad had kept an eye out just in case they came across someone working in small places that looked like Stiles but, nothing came up.  
  


So, where the hell had he hid?  
  


He wanted answers and he was going to get them.  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 


	6. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I left to protect you, you selfish AssHole!"
> 
>  
> 
> "From what?! What was so dangerous that you had to leave us behind?! What was it Stiles?!"
> 
>  
> 
> "From Myself!"
> 
>  
> 
> Quiet rocked the whole house and Scott stepped back, his eyes glowed and his pack stood in defense.
> 
> Stiles looked around, not understanding, until he saw himself in the mirror on the wall beside him.
> 
>  
> 
> His eyes were shining silver.
> 
>  
> 
> Cursing, he had to get out here.
> 
>  
> 
> Before he hurt them.
> 
>  
> 
> Rushing out the door, he got into his Jeep and sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, the chapter that you all want.  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ you're welcome!  
> Working on the rest. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


_**Stiles**_  
  
  
  
__

* * *

  
  


 

 

 

 

  Stiles could sense every new comer in his house.  
They weren't all pure, many tainted, like and him and some just hopeful. They had put all their trust and lives in the hands of their Alpha.

 

That was trust. A bond made over the years that he wasn't here.  
He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't a least bit envious. But, he couldn't stop that.

 

He had leave. For them.  


It was better this way.  
  That was what he told himself, so as to remind him that this was the only way to  
protect them. He had  only carried on because of that. When he was falling and failing and forcing himself to focus his power for good. To learn how to have,   at least, a little bit of control. To carry on, to stand up when he fell and work to get better. So that in the end, he'd come back home.  


 

  Sometimes, when he alone, he would wonder if they would've understood.  
He wasn't sure what he was and had no clue where to start. What could he have possibly told them?  
Yes, they weren't human. However, this was far worse than the curse of lycanthropy.  


 

This he didn't understand. And that terrified him the most. The fact that this power was practically unknown to the books and to the mind. Meaning that all this control he was aiming to withhold, would all be for waste. And he could lose control at any moment now.   


 

   They were his family and he couldn't bare to hurt them however, that won't stop him. Every second he spent here draw whatever was inside him closer to the edge. His powers were something so strange. All these years and he didn't have a clue on what he was or what he could be.  


 

Stiles dad and Chris returned after the sun was hidden past the horizon and the moon shone in the dark night sky. Jax and Lydia also.

 

   Everyone was here now.

 

He looked out the window of his room and sighed.

 

He had to tell them what was coming.

 

Stiles headed downstairs and met the other all waiting.  


 

The newbies, the pups in the pack, were all attentive. They watched his every move and waited patiently.  


 

"The Predators are a new group but,they're pretty traditional." He started and his dad raised his head. "They work in separate groups. As far as intel goes, they have a Benefactor and they work with the supernatural. They have groups spread out across the state. They're getting their information from someone who has a bestiary."  


 

"Like that helps," Jackson scoffs, " that could be anyone, Stilinski."

 

"Jackson, not helping." Lydia snapes and he shrugged.  


"Guys." Scott says and they shush.  


"Because they are traditional. They kill in groups and torture for information. They take you in if you have useful information. They're leader is a man named Silvano Predator."  


 

"Well, he's clearly got some beef with Werewolves for wanting them dead." Cora says and folds her arms.  


 

"That's just the thing, it's not just WereAnimals. It's every creature he gets his grubby hand into. Researching him is no use either. You can't find anything on him. It like he not even there or was never born. They also have unknown Creatures working alongside them."  


 

"This still doesn't seem like enough for you to have returned, Stiles." Scott says. "What else is there like; where did you get this information and why did you leave. Start over and help us understand."  


 

"There is no need to tell you that as yet. I have allies that warned me of this and and I wasn't finished. When I was traveling, a year ago, I came across a Pack that was massacred by the Predators and impaled for the crows. On top of that, they killed any human associated with them. They torture the young and then use them for their own works.  
  I watched a boy, traumatized, didn't remember who he was and he went on a rampage. A Were-Cougar at the age of fourteen, he killed twenty seven people. Until someone had to stop him.  
The Predators brainwashed him and thinking we can save him, we brought him back and cost the lives of others. The Predators don't care, they work for money and power. They will kill everything in their way. When they come here, they will leave a river of blood. Everything, everyone will be killed. Beacon Hills will be stained with blood on the guilty and the innocent. Humans and Supernaturals, all will die in their path.  
Unless, we stop them. "  


 

"But, how do we do that if we have no idea when or how to beat them?" Jackson says while he leans against the wall.  


 

"Easy," Stiles answers, " we use context clues. They are like the Deadpool. They have a Benefactor and an someone has a bestiary as well to know the types of supernatural creatures out there. That's a clue, there are very few who has access to a bestiary. Us and nineteen others worldwide. They are sending a scout here, the always do with their killing. We can use that, find out anyone who is new in a period of two months. We have to be prepared, the scout could be anything; a Shapeshifter of some type, a witch, anything that is good at manipulation."  


 

"That's ridiculous, we just arrived, can we be the scout? It could be anyone, even part of Scott's Pack." Of course, Jackson had to put in his two cents.

 

Stiles shaked his head, "No, they're clean. And so are you all. They have a mark on their scouts, a specific number; 1783. It's the same on each scout."

 

"This still isn't enough information, Stiles. We are going in blind here." Argent says.  


 

"Yeah, I know. So, we'll have to wait. The scout should be here soon enough. Then we find it and get any information that me need from it."  


 

"That still doesn't tell me where you've been these years, Stiles. Can you at least tell us, we're your family and-"

 

"Scott, I told you already."  


 

" And I could care less, Stiles! You told me yourself that we were brothers and then you just left! Do you know how that made me feel?! How we felt!?"  


 

Stiles squeezed his eyes close, feeling Scott's despair from where he stood. All eyes were on him and he was beginning to feel pressured. Keeping in a his powers and having to deal with the Nemeton's power was tiring.

 

 

     “It hurt us so much Stiles, that you left, without giving us a chance to help you. You said you trusted me and you know I would do anything for you! Your dad lost his wife then had to deal with his son disappearing and returning from God knows where after four years! And on top of that, you can't tell us anything. Why Stiles, why is your safety such a secret?!  
We've looked for you for months, feeling like we had failed you, Stiles. Why didn't you tell me, we could've solved it, as we always did, as a team, as a pack; as brothers. You left your dad and us when we needed you the most, abandoning us-"

 

 

"Scott, not everyone is like you! Not everyone can be saved! It's  not fucking possible! And I did not abandon you-"

 

"Yes, you did! Come on Stiles! What was so important that you had to run away?! Huh, tell us why you had to abandon us!--"  


 

Stiles growled, " I left to protect you, you selfish AssHole!"  


 

"From what?! What was so dangerous that you had to leave us behind?! What was it Stiles?!"  


 

  "From Myself!"  


 

Quiet rocked the whole house and Scott stepped back, his eyes glowed and his pack stood in defense.

   Stiles looked around, not understanding, until he saw himself in the mirror on the wall beside him.

 

His eyes were shining silver.

 

Cursing, he had to get out here.

 

   Before he hurt them.  


 

Rushing out the door, he got into his Jeep and sped off.  
  


 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Scott McCall**

 

 

 

 

   Scott went to the door, after his best friend and brother. He had so many things he wanted to ask about. He was stopped by Lydia who shook her head lowly.  
  


Scott stared at the door, those words ringing in his head.  
From himself...he was afraid of hurting them. All this time, he was just protecting them from himself.  


 

The Alpha glanced at everyone else. Peter folded his arms, “Well that really was expected,"  


“Shut up," Derek growled and Peter rolled his eyes. His nephew seemed just as perplexed at their situation.  


 

“ He's not wrong," Lydia says softly, “ I- I felt it, I just didn't understand it... This explains so much..."  


Kira approached Scott, rubbing his back soothingly, sending waves of relaxing pheromones. He was most likely giving off a stressed scent and her, as his mate, felt the need and responsibilty to help her aching Alpha.  


 

   His pack mates all had so many feelings, as their Alpha, he could sense their distress and all the human's.  
Noah Stilinski was frozen, the older man smelt of confusion, speechless from what he had witnessed. His son had silver glowing eyes. His son was no mere human, anymore. The Sheriff's son was not the spazick human they had known. So, that's why he left?  


 

“We have to get answers," Lydia says. “There must be a way to know about what we just saw." She paced for a minute. “Silver eyes, silver eyes... What supernatural creature has Silver eyes?" She stops and glances at Chris Argent.  


 

The Hunter shaked his head.  
Even he had no clue.  


“Deaton?" Cora suggested as she stepped forward. “It's worth a try,"  
  


   Scott's wolf perked up, Stiles had went to Deaton when he came back! What if he knew? But, that couldn't be, he would have told them? Right. Deaton could not have help back information on the disappearance of a person and then lie in their face? “Derek, Sheriff, Chris and I will check him out. Theo, Sam, Cora and Toby and Lili you'll keep an eye out in the forest for anything. Lydia, Danny and Matt, I need you to look into anything regarding Silver eyes. The rest of you, stay here and be vigilant."  


 

Derek went to Scott as the others obeyed their Alpha's commands. In all honesty, Derek wasn't Scott's Beta and he couldn't tell the older male what to do, neither his Pack.  


 

“I'm going to see if I can track Stiles," He says and Peter comes to him, smirking as if he found himself a joke between all this chaos.  


 

“Of course you are," Peter says.  


 

Scott shakes his head, “I don't think that's a good idea right now-"  


 

“If what Stiles says about these Predators, he can't be left alone out there." Derek probably didn't mean to sound so, angry. “He has the information we need, so leaving there would be stupid."  


 

Scott knew that and sighed. “Look, I can't stop you,"  


 

  Derek huffed and then stormed off towards the door. The Sheriff looking like he wanted to following, instead say softly for Werewolf ears to pick up, “His Mother...he'll be there..."  


 

Derek stopped and looked over his shoulder with a nod before he was off a again. Peter raised an eyebrow at the sound of the Camero's engine. Then, there was the screeching of tires, as the ex Alpha sped off, in search of Stiles.

As long as Scott knew Derek, he could still never read the man. He was not his Pack, technically and was free to make his own calls without Scott controlling him. And the male had made it clear that Scott would never control him. Least of all when it came to Stiles.  


 

The rest stayed back while the Sheriff, Chris and Peter, even though Scott would prefer he stayed behind to help the others if needed. He would not admit it but, Peter had the knowledge that was much needed with Lydia and Matt. He was almost a living bestiary with his knowledge of the supernatural from experience in the Hale Pack.  
  


With Peter tagging along for the ride, they all found their way to Deaton. Scott and Kira hopped off the motorcycle, Sheriff Noah, Chris and Peter filed out of the the patrol car and they walked up to door. He pushed it open and let his mate pass through first with a smile and followed behind her.  
  Scott hadn't been at the Vet's place since he had begun University. He'd been so busy with the pack and his work that he hadn't found the time to even visit the man that bad taught him so much there was to know about animals. Cats began to hiss and claw at him through their cages while the dogs just shrunk into corners.  


 

“To say I was not expecting this, would be a lie. " Deaton's voice drawled out from his desk.  


 

Peter stopped at the door behind them, standing in front it, he peeped out the glass before turning the sign from ‘Open' to ‘Close'. Kira greeted the dark skinned man as she went to stand by a shelf of books and medicine cabinets.  


 

“Let's cut to the chase, " Sheriff says for everyone. “ why did Stiles come here? "  


 

The man let his pen drop from his fingers and sat back in his seat. He seemed to be studying him for a while. As if thinking about his answer and how to say it. Scott wanted to believe he didn't know what he was going to say and wished he had not asked Noah to come with them. 

 

 

“He came to tell me what he learnt about himself. " Of course it was vague.  


 

Argent folded his arms, “What do you know about Silver eyes? "  


 

“I'm afraid I don't know about them much. "  


 

“What do you know, then? " Sheriff asks.  


 

“I know that Silver eyes reflects Magic. But, there are over hundreds of magical creatures. You, yourselves are Magical, mythical creatures. It could rage from a type of Kitsune to an old type Magicks."  


 

“Magicks?"Kira had said. “I've heard that before. Is it spelt m-a-g-i-c-k?"  


 

“Presicely, Miss Yukimura. But, even I nor any Druid I've been in contact with have ever heard of or know what Magicks contains. All they know is that it  was a very powerful and old type of magic."  


 

“And this is what Stiles is?" Scott curs.

 

Deaton stands with sigh. “Magicks itself is a different thing and can be over a hundred unique and completely different supernatural species."

 

“So, Stiles,"  Noah Stilinski gave out, “ Is he one of these supernatural creatures now?"

 

“Indeed, however I haven't the clue which he could be as I do not know who to translate the languages and all who've I've asked cannot."

 

The Sheriff sighed again. “Okay, okay. I'm going to ask you now, Deaton. Did you know my son was leaving? "

 

“Yes."

 

  Noah stepped forward only to be held back by Chris.

 

“You knew, all this time and you knew!"  
Scott winced as the man shouted. “You knew all this! That he wasn't human anymore and didn't say anything! Not to Scott! Not to his Father! Not to the Authorities! You let a seventeen year old boy run away to God knows where-"  


 

“I knew where Stiles would be and I agreed with his reasoning. What would you have preferred Mr. Stilinski? I, just let him stay when he obviously had no control what he was capable of and continues to have those horrid visions until they came true? "

 

“As if that makes it better! I should arrest you for this- " 

 

Scott faced Deaton, “What Vision? "

 

“The boy is abled to communicate telepathically, he has premonitions and manipulates darkness. The visions that I know of from him all ends with you, and everyone he cares about, dead. Because of him. Because he had no _Control_. I know not the rest. "

 

The Sheriff cursed and paced. “How? He was human? How can that be possible?! "

 

“It uncovered after the bite, "

 

Scott perked up.

  
  The Nogitsune?  
All this started with the bite to save him?   
  The bite's purpose was to Turn it. Not him! Was this like Jackson and the kanima when the bite reveals what the person's true form is? Or was it just the Nogitsune still lingering within him.  


 

“It's not the Nogitsune. " Deaton affirmed as if he knew what they were thinking.  


 

“Then what the hell is it?! " The sheriff snaps.  
  


 

“That's what we're going to find out. "

 

 

 

* * *

 


	7. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark wolf stood, towering over Stiles before it kept into the night, tackling the person that had been running towards them, full speed ahead.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Stiles_ **

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles slammed his hand against the steering wheel. The black Jeep parked in the darkness of night. Owls scattered and little creatures pranced around. He wanted to scream, to explode, just wanted to let go. He had known from the beginning what it meant coming here. He just hoped, that the Nemeton wouldn't affect his Powers too much.

 

  
  Guess that it was too much to ask for. The young male groaned as his eyes stung. Why didn't he just stay away, all of this could've been avoided easily. No, he had to care, had to come back to his family, had to find some excuse to return. Stiles slide out of the Jeep and tracked heatedly through the Cemetery.

 

  
  
Hazel eyes found the familiar grave and knelt silently.

 

  
  
“H-Hi mom," His tears dripped onto the dying flora. “I need...I need your help. I know, I've been gone so long, and I'm ao sorry that I just left you...left Dad, my pack...I thought, I thought it was for the best. I was so scared... I'm so scared Mom. I don't know what I am or what this means. Please, please just...help me..."

  
  
  
His entire being felt heavy.  
He'd been holding too much on his shoulders for far too long and with everything that he was trying to hide, coming to light, he felt like just letting go.  
   All the pain and frustration sliding off him in waves as the night around him became deadly quiet. All the animals scattering away at the impending doom. His eyes flashed and he panted ,sweat forming on his forehead. His arms shaking as what seemed like a black mist crawl it's way from his palm. The cloudiness curved around his arm and around his body.

 

 

  
He screamed and the blackness sharpened like blades, flinging in all directions like sharp blades into the night. Stabbing against trees or breaking and cutting away parts of greenery like knives. Pieces of bark chipped away and fell, branches creeked and broke away from their holds, crashing to the ground. 

 

  
    So many months of focus, years of training and learning. All turned to dust within a day of him being back here. He should've just stayed away. They would've figured it out on their own as they did with la Betê du Gevádan and the Dread Doctors and the Deadpool. They didn't need him. Definitely didn't need him to be the cause of their failure.  
  
  
  
He should leave.  
They had enough information. Once the scout came they could solve it all from there.  
  
  
  
Stiles stiffened his aching body and his Power drew back in silently.  
  
  
  
    He was no longer alone.  
  
  
  
The presence, however was familiar and he wanted to scoff at the ironies.  
Stiles always figured his attachment to Derek was purely due to their loss and the need to help his Best Friend, once he found out that Derek was a Werewolf and could help Scott control his Wolf. Even so, Stiles didn't like that Derek tried to isolate himself most likely due to the fact that he believed that everyone around him was at risk to suffering the same fate as his family

 

With that thought, they also both knew what it was like to loose people and learnt to be grateful for those that they did have left. Stiles lost his Mother and yes, he did have himself Dad, who he loved with all his being,  nonetheless, the fact that he wasn't alone and someone else knew what the pain of loss was like, was slightly comforting and why he was so keen on protecting Derek. Though he told himself many times, that it was just got Scott.

 

 

No, he'd been selfish and insisted on helping the arrogant but, wounded Werewolf the best he could.

 

  And when he had lost Issac, Erica and Boyd, Stiles felt the pain that Derek felt, all over again. He was there for him, the best he could. Cause he admitted that he liked the Three Pups. Erica he had always noticed, liked her determination in the face of trouble. Admired Vernon's Calm exterior and caring side. Would tell himself that he hated Issac for a bit, but was just jealous of him and Scott's friendship until, he saw Isaac's observance and selflessness. They may have been reckless and annoying but, they were still, his friends. 

 

 

“I'll take a wild guess and say, my Dad." 

 

 

There was no reply.

Not like Derek was a talker. More of a, act first, ask questions later kind of Wolf. 

 

 

“So, I can't even get a bit of peace to gather my thoughts now?" Stiles sighed, “Why are you here, sourwolf?" What better way to get a reaction out of the guy by using the nickname he despised. 

 

 

“We can't be out alone." Was the only answer. Derek's voice was something soft. 

 

 

“I'll be fine," Stiles wiped his face, “As you already know. Just go back to the others-"

 

 

“What is it with you and Scott thinking that I'll take orders from you both?"

 

 

Stiles snapped a glared at the older man, “Fuck off, I'm not in the mood." 

 

 

The other man's stare was low, as he looked down at Stiles on the dirt, his green eyes dark in the night. “And if I say, no? "

 

 

 

Stiles stiffened, “Why are you here?!" He rose to his feet, “What do you want?!"

 

 

“Nothing from you, just here for safety."

 

 

Stiles flashed his eyes on purpose, “I don't need it, " 

 

 

    Derek was silent for a moment as Stiles turned around again and sniffles. Fudge, he hated crying. Made him feel weaker than he was already. 

 

 

“You left because you were afraid- because you still are. " The Werewolf voices, “There's no reason to be-" 

 

 

Stiles scoffs, “Shut up, Derek. This isn't Lycanthropy, you can't come with that ‘the bite is a gift,' bullshit." 

 

 

 

“I wasn't-"

 

 

“Then what were you-"

 

 

 

“Don't interrupt me," The firm way he had said it made Stiles look away like a scolded kid. “As I was trying to say, being afraid of any type of power is a mistake. You can't be afraid or it will control you. The best thing I've learnt, is that. Once you come to terms with that, then you can try again."

 

 

Stiles stared at his Mothers grave and wanted to curse again. Was this the help, Mom? Did you send SourWolf to lecture me?  

 

 

“I swear, if you did I'll be so extremely mad for a minute... " Then he gave another sigh. “Fine..., " 

 

 

   Derek had done the puppy wolf thing, which was his head tilted to the side slightly, wondering about Stiles talking to himself. 

 

 

“I get it-" Stiles looked up and stared in front him. Derek seemed to notice this and came up to him. 

 

 

 

Before he could react, the man burst into his Wolf.  

He rolled his thick shoulders as fur, darker as his hair sprouted from his formed pecs and elsewhere. It coated his strong body, Derek dropping to his hands and knees, his face and bones contorted and his body grew causing cracks and pops to echo. His body enlarged and morphed into, the tall large creature and bushy black tail grew from his spin, and a dark wolf stood, towering over Stiles before it kept into the night, tackling the person that had been running towards them, full speed ahead. 

 

The unfamiliar person scrambled and cried out, and Stiles ran to the pair as Derek held down the fair, lithe body. A boy, in his teens, a Vampire, whispered and mumbled words of mercy. 

 

 

   Stiles eased his way near Derek's massive Wolf. He may not be an Alpha, but the blood of one ran through his blood and shows his superb Wolf form. His fur bristled and he growls, sharp teeth at the vampire's face, his large paw covering the boy's back easily. 

 

 

“SourWolf, lay it off, " Stiles cooed in night, “I need to see his nape, "

 

 

And sure enough, the Wolf eased his paw off enough for Stiles to see the four number; 1783. 

 

 

This was the scout. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Azicus** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Azicus trembled and wanted to let the tears that threatened to fall, out. 

    He had come running cause he had felt a great amount of energy from this vicinity. He had not expected the Werewolf and had not even smelt the big male. All he knew, was one second, he was going to investigate a new source of power and then, he was taken down by a great, dark Wolf. Fear gripped him tremendously as he was pressed into the earth by a black wolf with piercing blue eyes. Eyes of which belonged to one whom had taken the life of an Innocent. Who also bared the fangs and claws and strength of a Wolf that was skilled in the art of War. So, he trembled without dignity and begged for his siblings to be saved. 

 

 

“What? " A voice said, firm but kind, “What are you saying?" 

 

 

“My... Brother and sister... Please save them..they have them... Please save them.. "

 

Hazel eyes narrowed, “You're a scout, why should we believe you? " 

 

 

The wolf ontop him snorted and looked at the human..  No, he was not human. He was far to powerful to be one. But, that was strange. He appeared and even almost sensed to be all human. Until Azicus had felt the power from his place. Even under the Wolf's claws, it was clear that the man was something to be afraid of. 

 

 

Those eyes stared at him, then flashed silver in the night and Azicus gasped. 

 

No... 

Impossible... 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These people, look at them, Azicus, if that's even your name-" Stiles tugs and pauses, “If I learn what you're saying is bullshit and you hurt anyone of the people I know, I'll skin you alive and leave you for the sun."

   

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Azicus**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Azicus, in his years, never once imagined that he'd meet a live Witch. And a powerful one at that. 

 

  Witches were creatures of Magick, a very old and strong magic. They're power was so renounced that they were said to change their languages frequently to avoid anyone incapable of controlling the unstable power that Magicks entailed. The said to be last Witch was killed so many years ago. Even before he was born and only heard of it, cause she had cursed her killers. 

 

There were two types of Witches: the White Witch which were Witches of greed and trickery. They used their wisdom for power and killed the innocent. Despite their names and the legends told of them, it was all very false and were lies told by them to trick persons into hurting their enemy, the Black or Dark Witch. Otherwise known from witchcraft or more commonly, Blackmagic. Dark Witches, called the _**Pybris**_ , were holders of great powers and protectors of life and death. Some were said to peace with Reapers as they were also harbingers of the supernatural. 

 

To see one in this day and age was a rarity and Azicus was sure that this young witch was unsure of the unstable power that flowed throughout him. Azicus only knew this from what he was taught when he was captured and he also knew that if they were to know that the True Alpha had a Witch with him, Azicus was sure that they'd find a way to use him. 

 

“Please... I... I can help you... Please, just... Let me... help them..." Azicus felt the tears roll down his cheek into the earth that his face was pressed into. The Beta Wolf on top him was stronger than him and he needed to be deemed helpless or he would never be freed. “I promise you... I never wanted to do this, " Azicus sobbed, “They have my little sister and brother... They'll die if I don't do this... Please!" He looked up weakly, frantic, “I know your Alpha is strong and that he can help... Please... I would never lie to you, _**Pybris**_." 

 

 The male witch frowned.“How old are you?"

 

“... Seventeen...? "

 

“Look at me,“ Azicus turned his head when he felt the wolf lay off a but more, “I don't have full control of this big guy, " The _**Pybris**_ says, “so, if you lie or I feel like you're trouble, I'll let him finish you off, okay?"

 

Azicus shaked and the Wolf snarled on top him. “Y-yes, "

 

“Good, now give me your name."

 

“Azicus...Azicus Thurn."

 

“And your brother and sister? "

 

“Siara and S-shepard... "

 

“... Your parents? "

 

“Killed by something. They were human and Vampire. "

 

“What are you, Azicus. " He wasn't asking, he knew. 

 

“Vampire, **_Pybris_**."

 

“Why should we believe that you're looking for help? "

 

“Please- I'll help you- you in return, just please save them- their just kids! Please... ".

 

“... Let me tell you something, Azicus."

 

  Azicus nods, and the witch comes over, stooping down, “If I find out, that any of this is a lie... And I will find out if what you say is false or not... “ silver eyes flash, “I'll replay your worst nightmare until you kill yourself... Do you understand me, kiddo?"  

 

Azicus breathes against the dirt. 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Derek**

 

 

 

Derek looked into those silver eyed and tried to see if the Stiles he knew was still in there. 

 

  Beneath the fear- because he was afraid of mostly himself- beneath the anger and frustration. He wondered where was Stiles? This one, was not who he had met a few minutes ago, this one was not the Stiles he met all those years ago, in the forest. This Stiles' heart beat was steady as he threatened a teenager. This Stiles had an aura around him like nothing Derek had ever felt. Not even with the Nogitsune. The energy surrounding him was surprising and it appeared just as fast it disappeared. With his silver eyes gone, the air around him was gone. The Stiles he knew returned with whisky brown eyes. 

 

“Lay off him, Derek," 

 

  The Shape Shifter came off the Vampire with a growl, not bothering to turning back just as yet. 

 

“I'll take him back-”

 

“The Hale house, " Derek said, his voice always gravel in this form. “Safer."

 

Stiles nods after a second of thinking. 

 

He grabs the teen and pulls him up to his feet. 

 

“Remember what I told you, Azicus. Don't make me regret this,"

 

“I-I just want them safe... " The Vampire wiped tears from his dirty face as he stumbled on his feet. 

 

He glanced at Derek who followed behind them silently. 

 

Vampires. 

 

   Why'd it have to be a Vampire? 

 

Werewolves and Vampires hated each other. As they were direct opposites and tended to fight over territories. Werewolves were always territorial creatures. Vampires in the other hand, had no need for land or space. They could live in city quite perfectly without having worry about the full moon. However, they were selfish and would attack Wolves for their own land. Some of them were pretty weak but, others had special capabilities. 

 

Stiles took out his phone and called up Scott. 

 

“I got your Scout. Come to Hale house. Just you and one other." 

 

“W-what! Stiles, are you alright? What happened?!" 

 

“We're fine-" Stiles stopped and looked around. 

 

Derek sniffed and relaxed just as Cora came running in her half form, eyes glowing and face morphed. She halted when she smelt Derek and came towards him, only to freeze as she caught wind of the Vampire in Stiles' grip. 

 

“ What the fuck?"

 

“Vampire, " He said to his little sister. 

 

“Whoa,"

 

Stiles asks, “Where's the others? "

 

“They're around here, want me to call them?"

 

“Send them home, I just called Scott. You too."

 

  Cora looked at Derek who nodded. The girl threw her head back and let out a howl that echoed through the trees and made Derek's wolf stir. Several other howls were sounded, breaking through the night and joining his sister's song. The vampire winced. Eventually, it all died off and she ran to the nearest. 

 

Stiles gave him a look. He narrowed his eyes, “No." Was all he said and carried on. 

 

Stiles sighed and tugged the kid behind him.

 

They walked on for a some time until the Hale house came up to view and Derek could smell the lingering scent of Scott and the Sheriff. Not his best choice right about now.

 

The Sheriff cruiser was parked outside in front the shell of a house. He stopped at the stairs, letting Stiles and Azicus walk in. He'd stay out tonight. Didn't need to get right back into the house he had nightmares of for years. 

 

  Besides, he could hear just fine from here.

 

Derek wished he could sigh in wolf form, but if just came out as a huff. When Stiles had threatened that Kid, he hasn't heard a change in his steady heartbeat. It was possible that he was better at lying or, he was just very serious about the warning. Derek also had the strangest feeling that no one would be abled to stop Stiles if it came down to him seeing to his threat. Even after years, the fragile teen he once knew was gone, however, parts of his heart still remained. Meaning, he was just as loyal to the fault and stupidly brave. 

 

 The Werewolf sat on his hind. 

Scott had no clue what he was dealing with. And it wasn't the _Predator_ that Derek was referring to. He meant Stiles, Scott didn't even trust him anymore and Derek couldn't believe that. But, he admit that it was to be expected. 

 

Derek didn't know what to think when he heard that Stiles was back in Beacon Hills. He had remembered the months of clueless and unsuccessful searching for a teenage boy he could stand- also couldn't stand the thought of him being gone. He did not know why. But, when he found out that Stiles was gone, leaving that letter in his wake, Derek's one instinctive was to find him. He could not sleep nor think clearly. And he searched for reasons as to why he was so determined to find the annoyance of a human being. Derek eventually chalked it up to Stiles being one of the very few persons to having an understanding of loosing people. It was quite morbid but, it was the truth. That, and Stiles was there for him when Boyd-. 

 

 Derek trailed off that thought. 

He was just...glad, he guessed, that Stiles was back. 

 

 

  Which confused him even more. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  _ **Stiles**_  

 

 

 

 

 

  He felt awkward when he walked into the abandoned house. It structure was dusty and dark. Scorch marks in some of the wood and broken hardwood from Derek and Scott's little wolf fights. Clean marks and scraps on the tainted, wood. Scorch marks printed on the dry wood and paint. But, the fresh smell of grass lingered. In this house, Stiles could feel the pain and even hear the screams from that day so long ago. He blanked it out, thinking about the Vampire in his grip. 

 

It was probably what happened early that made Scott's worried look track over Stiles. But, he was in no mood for pity. Whatever he was, he didn't need them to be focusing on that. They had to keep themselves safe. Stiles could handle his own and offer his assistant. 

 

Azicus, the Vampire kid said his name was. And Stiles could read into his open mind, the siblings he was so worries about and the torture he had to endure in order to be trusted and then sent on this scout. He was a Vampire with an Ice power. Meaning, he could manipulate a bit of the frozen water. He was about seventeen though he looked younger. He was blonde with green eyes and a slim figure. That didn't say for strength, Vampires were naturally manipulative creatures and he could seem innocent and caring but, Stiles knew how well they could lie. 

 

  His memories could say one thing and then be another. The people who sent him could very well plant that all in his head and then block off the rest of his mind for those who could see it. Stiles didn't trust him one bit. He'd seen the outcome of scout children being sent to small packs. They gained the leaders trust and then forced the Pack apart, all the while, gaining any thing that could be useful information. He'd be damned if he was letting the same thing happen to his Pack. 

 

Stiles let's go of Azcius' arm and nudged him forward. 

 

 Scot and his Dad told their arms and stare at him, uneasy about the newcomer. Scott's eyes flash and he steps back. 

 

“What is he?"

 

“Vampire," Stiles says, “He's the scout."

 

“He's a kid," His Dad said. 

 

“Don't be fooled." Stiles goes to Scotty. “They use a lot of kids to get to the Alphas or Leaders. " 

 

“M-my name is Azicus, True Alpha. And it is truth that I am A Scout. But, I have gone against my code and chose to engage the leader for my own benefit. P-please help me save my siblings. They have them and will kill then if I do not return with the necessary and valid information. I-I would not risk my or my siblings' life if it wasn't for a good cause. P-please believe me, True Alpha... "

 

Scotty, of course, felt for the Vampire's sob story making Stiles roll his eyes and walk around the kid in circle. Until he stopped behind him. He grabbed a fistful of blond hair and yanked back. He earned a whimper and Azicus gripped Stiles' hand, trying to ease the pain. Stiles could feel the fear that spiked and he heard his Father's and Scott's panic. Stiles pulse was calm and he whispered in other the kid's ear, knowing that Scott and Derek could hear him fully. 

 

“These people, look at them, Azicus, if that's even your name-" Stiles tugs and pauses, “If I learn what you're saying is bullshit and you hurt anyone of the people I know, I'll skin you alive and leave you for the sun." 

 

  Azicus sobs and Stiles let's go, stepping back. He shrugs at Scott's look. 

 

 Their Stiles was long gone. 

All that remained, was something that was willing to kill for his family. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, tell me if you like it and I'll get to making more (●'▽'●)ゝ


End file.
